User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my wikigrid to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Question If an image has been watermarked: "Copyright Do not distribute" that means I can't upload it, dosen't it? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Tehcnically, no. However, technically, we can claim Fair Use under U.S. Copyright Law and upload it anyway, although maybe you shouldn't do this since we don't restrict usage of copyrighted images (like Wikipedia does). I might be able to give you a better answer if you provide me with a link to the image in question. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::http://www.sciance7.com/COMPUTERmodel4up.html - look near the bottom of the page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm. Technically, you can upload them here, but I wouldn't, since there was a specific request not to, they're not from an official Nintendo source, and they have a rather obtrusive logo/watermark on them. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK then, I wont bother. Shame though, they were good renders. Thanks for the advice. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Blasted licensing! Arrgghh, I cannot seem to get these image licenses correct. I went and reread the images policy, and I believe I (somewhat) understand. Fanart should be tagged as such, and all non-fan-made, Metroid related pictures are under fairuse. There is also a rule against duplicate images. Is this all correct? Wonderwalrus 11:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, that's all correct. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Forums Verification Hello, I would like to be verified on the new forums, my username is the same as it is here, Mochtroidprime1045. Mochtroidprime1045 11:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Verification process complete - you are now marked on the forums as a verified Wikitroid user. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Patrolling Hi. I'd just like to state that I have been the only admin patrolling lately. No one else is taking the initiative to do it. You wonder why my patrol count is overly high... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry about that. I just looked in the User creation log and saw that there was accounts that were welcomed that never edited so I got kinda carried away ^^""" I won't happen again. — SaradominO o (talk) 07:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh, don't worry about it, I was just curious why you did it. Not sure how those got missed in the first place, probably because there were no admins around at the time. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RfA vote Bah, I was twelve minutes too slow. I went and checked through his contribs in the middle of the edit, so I had to rewrite stuff. But it doesn't matter either way. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 04:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Lava Hello Fastlizard4 Not to be nit-picky or anything, but shouldn't the lava article be re-named magma, since technically most of the molten rock encountered in Metroid is subterrenean? Wonderwalrus 01:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Even though in reality, its magma, it is always refered to in the games as lava. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Begs the question, if it is subterranean but still in contact with air, what is it called? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply What else could I have said in my deletions? Sure, it was rash, but it was finally over, and that's why. As for the deletion template, I changed it to remove a red link, because I didn't know of any other way to get rid of it. And can we please stop yelling at RBX for everything he does? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :I will stop yelling at you when you start thinking about what you're doing before you do it. Did you not consider that the red link was there for a reason? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Isn't there an alternate solution? The link is on the template itself, and I'm not talking about the link that's made when you put it on a page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Way to dodge a point. And, oh no! There's going to be a few more non-article redlinks on Special:WantedPages! What a big deal! Well, it's not a big deal, so, well, deal with it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't care if it's not a big deal, why can't you let me get rid of the link somehow? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Because it's not a big deal. That's why. If you keep on pushing this, I'm going to desysop and probably ban you. I've had quite enough of your red link antics. Got it? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 00:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ULF Worthy? Do you think a ULF page of that Metroid: Other M creature that I just uploaded necessary? I didn't want to make the page 'cause I don't know if it's really necessary since everyone seems to be annoyed by the amount of ULF pages. To me it looks like a Space Pirate from Prime 1, but that's very unlikely. Although, since it has machinery on him, it also indicates that it has some sort of high intelligence. Dr.Pancake 07:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, why did you undo what I wrote on the ULF 28 page? Its actually true. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv0XjakwMRk&feature=player_embedded :Assuming that you mean File:Cryosphere_creature.PNG, you could if you want. I see no real reason not to, because the game comes out in less than 10 days, and once it does, we can go through and clear out what we don't need and expand what we do need. Also, while your edit may have been true, it violated the POV Policy, and although now I think I know what you were trying to say, I wasn't sure what you were trying to say when I patrolled the edit, so I undid it. If you reword it properly, though (see the POV Policy), you can readd it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply You have also made me quite angry at you, but you shouldn't even be surprised. I'm not surprised that this happened. Oh, and why didn't you order him to remove his ADMIN? badge? And why isn't he in the same situation as me? I think he needs to suffer similar punishment. As for my status as admin, i don't even care anymore. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) RFC-? howdy sorry to bother you, but I was recently reading around on talk pages, and the terms RFC and Rollback are mildly confusing me. Would you do me the grand service of explaining them? Wonderwalrus 02:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hello there. RfC (the "f" is usually left lower case) stands for R'equests '''f'or 'C'omment, which means many things on different sites, but here it refers to our process for changing policies and things like that. For example, an RfC was used to decide what should happen to all of those "cameo and crossover" articles that have since been mostly deleted. You can see all of our RfCs, both current and previous, here. :Rollback is a term that describes a restricted ability that administrators and approved users have on the wiki. It's essentially an extra button that they see when they view an edit which allows them to instantly revert it if it's vandalism. You can get more details about rollback and here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signatures On the contrary, I might have to decline. Why? Because it represents myself, AND I do work on other Wikipedia pages (and neither complained). Should resizing it be more better? :Also, if they can't read the bolded black, isn't highlighting a better option? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 01:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, I set it to that Subst thing, long ago (like on Lostpedia), But I don't know how to make it vandal free, so can you tell me how?? 14:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Like I said, just change your signature to . --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) (RE) Nope. No scan feature. Got the official Nintendo guide. Expect possible bad translations by Nintendo America. But I stand by that it is Kihunters. Extraxi 05:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, that works. I noticed, though, that you've kinda jumped in a little too quickly, and there are a few issues with the recent edits you've made. First and foremost is that you should thread talk pages by using sections, and not leaving messages in a random section on a talk page. You might also want to go through the editing tutorial, the editing cheatsheet, the wikimarkup guide, and our simplified Manual of Style (or Wikipedia's more comprehensive Manual of Style). Also, when resolving unknown names, remove the name from the template. You also need to be more careful when editing; for example, the trivia section edit here (line 12), and could you explain to me why you removed all those categories in the same edit? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I just hit Post a Comment up top. I don't remember that edit, I've been whizzing through them, and I decided to clean up the template at the end, which I'm doing now. I mostly just wanted to put up all the names immediately and trim down on excessive amounts of categories by simply putting them all together in a Beastiary. Extraxi 05:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Bestiary makes some categories redundant, but not all of them. Remember to think when editing; in this case, "Does the Other M Bestiary category encompass the categories I'm removing?" In this case, it doesn't for any, because you haven't subcategorized the bestiary category. Also, remember to bold the subject's name in the introductory paragraph of an article. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's fine. I'm sure someone will correct it. There've been two editors following me through my entire renaming spree, correcting as I went. They weren't bothered by the categories, so I didn't think much of it. Anywho, I'm done except the two robots simply known as Guard Bots. You think I should just make a page referring to them as that, or just leave it as is? Extraxi 05:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'll eventually get there and correct it then. Administrators, like myself, check by hand every single edit made to the wiki. I'm also not sure what you're referring to for the Guard Bots, or is this a completely new page you're creating? Also, if you'd like, you can join me in Wikitroid's IRC chat channel, where we can talk without having to edit each other's talk pages. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::UAM 10, I think. Extraxi 05:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sure, if that's what they're called, go right ahead. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC :D Never been invited there before :D Sure, How do I get on? Everytime I try, my Mac says "Could not open page" :( Metroid101 11:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Click the first link in the big green box. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 11:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism There was once a page made by a vandal that stayed on for two hours until Piratehunter deleted it. At the time, I was the only user that was formerly or was an admin active. Now another one has popped up, and someone vandalized the Metroid page. Just wanted to let you know. If I'm not an admin, can you at least regrant me rollback? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you want rollback, apply for it like any other user has to. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Delete an image Can you delete the image 'Maurice Deceased'? I uploaded the wrong one by accident and when I tried to replace it, well, it did work, kinda. Every time I try to replace it in the article, it keeps putting the original one. So, can you delete it? That way I can upload it again, the right way. Dr.Pancake 22:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Deleting the image is unnecessary. The problem is a caching issue on Wikia's end, which will hopefully get fixed soon. Also, next time, please provide a link to the image, or at least the full filename, so I don't have to go searching for it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sorry about that, man. So, what do you suggest I do? Place the image now or wait until it gets fixed? Dr.Pancake 20:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Bleh, sorry for the slow reply, been busy for the last couple of days. It should be fixed now, so try placing it; otherwise just keep trying every so often until it works. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks! Btw, can you add these two images to the Ridley gallery since its locked? Dr.Pancake 09:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Not doing it, because it's not a necessary change. You can do it yourself when the protection expires. Also, you know you can link to images by putting a : between the [[ and the File: prefix, right? That is the preferred way of linking to images on talk pages to avoid clutter. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Aww man. I wouldn't mind waiting to place it, but you extended the protection time till 9/23/10. Its gonna be pretty hard to add those two images to the gallery by then, but I'll see what I can do. Also, nah the old maurice image still shows up. I guess I'll try again later. Dr.Pancake 19:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Nvm, it works after reverting it for the second time. Dr.Pancake 04:49, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Editing Sorry to waste your time, but i seem to be having a situation. Whenever I edited a page ( I never deleted anybody's stuff ) I saved it but, I checked it today and none of my changes were there! So I'm really confused on how that worked, so if you could send me a response I would be very happy. :It was because your edits were speculative. Somebody reverted them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Patrolling a new page How do you mark a new page as patrolled? I can't get the before-and-after comparison to show up if there's only one edit, and there's a few unpatrolled redirects I was trying to take care of... Dazuro 07:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) For a page creation that has no edits otherwise, just click on the article name link and find the page as patrolled button below the text of the page. As for removal of speculation, that's up to you to decide; patrolling is intended as an anti-vandalism tool, but has many uses beyond this. My opinion, though, is that you should be bold and try to remove it, and if your removal gets reverted, go to a talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Righto, then. But uh... Here, for instance. http://img38.imageshack.us/img38/481/patrol.png I see no such button. Is my skin incompatible or is that accidentally an admin-only feature, perhaps? Sorry to be a bother about this. Dazuro 08:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You're clicking the wrong button still. :P In the recent changes readout, if there's a page creation with no subsequent edits waiting to be patrolled, it looks something like this: N ! 20:51 Entrusted One‎ (diff; hist) . . (+24) . . ChozoBoy (Talk | contribs | block) (Redirected page to Samus Aran) For edits like this, you click the article's name, Entrusted One in this case, and look for the mark patrolled button on the resulting page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tag Just to be on the right track, please show an example of when the subjected tag is appropriate. Shadowblade777 09:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I believe they're commonly used in the input for Template:Infobox Beam and other infoboxes (simply because using actual linebreaks makes the template source code look ugly and can sometimes break things), and I sometimes use the magic clear="all" parameter to clear a CSS div clash. I also sometimes use them in instructions and the like when a list is impractical. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Question Why are you even on Wikitroid? As far as I know, you know nothing about the series itself and are only here to run the place. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:10, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :If he can tell you what is fanon, then he obviously knows about the series. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Homemade video question Hey fastlizard. I took a video on my cellphone of the SA-X doing something silly. If I tag it properly, can I upload it to My user page, or is there a rule against that? Wonderwalrus 20:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, if you tag it correctly. But, I don't think you can directly upload videos to Wikitroid; you'll have to do something like upload it to YouTube first (and you can then directly include the video from YouTube using tags). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 23:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) (arbitrary section break to separate threads) I want to put Flamethrower.Wii on my page, But i don't know how. Could i please have some assistance here? http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:LucasFan 22:00, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I don't understand what you're asking; could you rephrase your query? Also, please fix your signature so that it points to your local userpage, and include your username in your signature. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 20:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit war Currently there is an edit war going on over the Biology section on Bottle Ship. The war is between me and Extraxi. He wants the section removed, and I don't. Please do something. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 11:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. "Removed." Let's lie blatantly to admins. It really helps the situation. Extraxi 19:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) You pretty much did remove it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's been a while since the dispute, but 3RR was not violated and a consensus eventually did occur, so nothing needs to be done by me about it at this point. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Skin Apparently we can get most of the skin back up via . We'd have to change the text color at MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Also, we can change the "Wordmark" (think logo) to an image that is 250x65 pixels (only .png files). So we would need a new logo. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was looking at that, it looks doable. We'd have to do some mucking around in Wikia.css for a couple things, but that shouldn't be too difficult. Also, I has a surprise for you! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) So, how do you change the skin? The theme designer won't work for me for some weird reason (or I'm not doing something right). Think you could share some light on the situation or should I stay in the dark so I don't screw the whole thing up? :P [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 01:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I noted that the word marks have similar dimensions to the old wide logos from Quartz, but I didn't realize they were THAT close. The dimensions still aren't perfect, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. :Exterminator: Are you trying to use it from Monaco or something? You must be using it from the new skin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) That's the thing. I am using the new skin. But the links on the page don't do anything for me and the article thing is shrunk to a box. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • • ) 20:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Monobook You think you might be able to code our skin to work on Monobook? Or is it just going to look the way it does already? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:37, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there's two answers to this question: :If you mean our current Monobook skin here on Wikia, part of the agreement with the new color scheme was that the monobook skin would remain black-on-white for people that don't like our default white-on-very-dark-blue layout. Besides, since most people use Oasis/Monaco (for however long Monaco will still be around), it's probably unnecessary to go through and recode the color scheme to Monobook's layout, especially since people that do use Monobook mostly use it for the black-on-white color scheme. :Now, if you mean Monobook as in the default skin if we were to move Wikitroid to an independent site, yes, I probably would then take the time to recode the color scheme. Also, MediaWiki 1.16 and later (1.17 is going to be released soon), which is what we'd use, ships with two "default" skins, Monobook and Vector. Vector is the default skin on Wikipedia (and other Wikimedia Foundation sites), which is similar to Monobook in many respects, except that it is also compatible with Wikipedia's actually pretty good WYSIWYG editor. But, if we were to move to an independent site, I (or we) would (or should) take the time to adapt our color scheme to whatever skin we chose as default, Monobook or Vector. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Beta? What's with this beta thing in the admins part of the statistics? You, PH and RAN are marked with it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :What exactly are you referring to? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Moving Wikitroid Have you ever considered moving wikitroid away from wikia? I only ask because of the fact that they're changing the format of the site, and, according to what I heard (I have no idea whether this is true), are taking away the option of monobook, or monaco, or whichever we had before the change. If this is true, I wouldn't like it very much, and I'm sure there would be other few users who wouldn't like it either. Now, if they keep the option not to change the format, GREAT. I'm just wondering if you ever thought about moving wikitroid to something like NIWA, or...something. The person who thinks this seems like it's passive agressive, but really isn't, [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC). :Yeah, it's crossed our minds ("our" as in us admins and informed others) several times, especially since the skin change. A lot of the discussion has happened on IRC, but the move question was touched on a little on Metroid101's blog (somewhere in the comments). But, yeah, they are removing Monaco (which is the old skin that had the orange borders with white on dark blue text) in favor of the new skin (called Oasis), but as far as I am told they are keeping Monobook (which, as it's currently set up, is a normal black-on-white text and will probably stay that way). Yes, it's a nuisance, but we've been weighing what would have to be done in a move. We'd have to buy hosting (probably buy a few servers for load balancing, actually), pay for a domain name and all that good stuff, then on top of that transfer the wiki content to the new site (although this is relatively easy now that Wikia provides XML dumps of wikis). And, of course, I (and whoever else can help me with system administration) will have to invest lots of time into setting up the servers and maintaining the MediaWiki installation, which Wikia does for us here. But, there are several glaring caveats to a move - among them that Wikia will not (somewhat understandably) divulge the users database, which means that all user accounts would be lost in the move. Then, on top of that, Wikia asserts that per the terms of the CC-BY-SA license that we use, Wikia is entitled to keep the old wiki as it is up and running. So, essentially, we'd be splitting off, but leaving a perfect competitor - our former selves - in our place. That said, to be honest, I don't know what Wikia would do if we just went through and deleted all the pages here on Wikitroid and salted them once the move was completed (and I think there might be a "moral rights" argument potentially on our side in there). Summed up, it's probably more trouble than it's worth. We might as well just adapt to the new environment, but that said, if the community supports a move, I would too. I'm just playing devil's advocate and pointing out all the problems involved with moving a wiki, especially from Wikia. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) About the new skin A user has complained to me that the Template:Reallife has been messing up articles in the new skin. I'd imagine this is going to be a problem for other templates too. I noticed Template:Cleanup also needs some jiggerypokery. The Reallife template is forced into the top left of the article, where the first sentence should start. It also has no border. I was wondering if you could/knew how to fix it? Also I was wondering if we could change the page width like the WoW wiki? Would you know how to alter that or is it fixed? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :The page width is fixed. You'd need to change the template. :BTW: it appears the White text color is also applied to the search box. Any way to fix that? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) AWB I need instructions on how to use AWB to add all the rest of the talkheaders. My list of them is complete. I've been trying to get PH to help but he kept telling me to ask you. Please please please respond soon. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:59, November 13, 2010 Gosh darn it! I accidentally deleted part of the of the message up there! Sorry... Bossbeater 03:39, November 22, 2010 (UTC) what? i went to the page for the first metroid game, and something that shouldn't be there appeared. something innapropriate. something that said "dickhead". i noticed that you edited that page most recently(i had been there about a miniute ago), and that i couldn't click the edit button. is this your doing? could you fix it? please? A vandal user just attacked all of Wikitroid adding that to things. Someone's already taken care of it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) This vandal created a category : http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_in_that_suck Are you able to delete that?( 22:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC)) :To be honest, I'm not sure why that's there. I've checked all possible templates, cross-referenced the vandal's contributions, rechecked the source code and history of the page, but I can't figure out why, for me at least, that page still appears in that category. My guess is that it's just a software error (caching?) somewhere that will go away eventually. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) what? and of course, it is gone as soon as i go check. my luck sucks. Moderator guy He has just posted on the talk page of an ally stating that he has recruited seven other users that he will use as his spies to destroy me and all of my allies. I am currently trying to force him to identify his followers, but currently, I believe that the user named "Iiossb" that heavily attacked us a few days ago is one of them. Something is happening, and you must agree to work with me. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit: He has stated that he has no knowledge of the user, leaving him out. He states that one of the users' names "starts with a c, ends with a y." It did not take me long to guess that ChozoBoy is helping him. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) WTF is going on? Metroid101 02:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) This is no lie, because I have found this. I need action taken as fast as possible. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) WOW those people need to get a life ... Metroid101 02:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Wait.... Let me get this straight. First, you decide that you're going to piss a lot of users off - including me to some extent - by creating a few hundred blank talk pages with nothing but a talkheader on it, and proceed to pretty much say that a wiki's policies and community mean nothing, insisting that everyone hates you, and so on. Then, not two days later, you come back to me and ask me to go out of my way and handle yet another Moderator Guy situation. :In other words, when "the system" as it were works against you, you insist that it must die. But, when "the system" works for you, you proceed to take advantage of it, and really game it, without batting an eye. :In even simpler terms, you hate the rules when they work against you and accuse me and others of hating you, but when the rules help you, you say that they should be used to punish the people that go against you. :In fact, I can sum you up in one word: You are a hypocrite. :Because of your behavior, amongst other things, I refuse to help you in this current situation. What ChozoBoy said is outside my jurisdiction, therefore, I don't really care about what you have to say about it, or what Moderator Guy said either. Until you decide to follow the wiki's procedures, policies, guidelines, and expected standards as you expect others to follow them, I will not assist you in situations like this, unless the actual situation occurs on Wikitroid itself. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I would at least like to state that Moderator guy had ordered me to summon you at once, because he thinks you might like to be one of his users, due to your hatred of me. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Moderator guy never said FL hates you. Nobody I know of on this wiki hates you, so stop trying to make it seem like we do. I seem to remember you said a while ago you were planning a revenge act? The fact that ChozoBoy seems to be involved makes me sceptical that this is real, thanks to you and his previous episodes. In any case, you aren't helping by responding to him with in a similar melodramatic manner. If it was serious you and the others wouldn't be talking in such a ridiculous sentiment. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) There is evidence that the two have met on Punch Out Wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Although this violates your new law. I ask you to restore my user blog for merely 5 minutes. 5 minutes, so I will be able to copy it down and move it to a more suitable location, where this whole "moderator guy" fiasco will be resolved. This is my request, feel free to deny it. I will not judge you for doing so. Mach9 00:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Please come on IRC so I can coordinate with you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Phantoon's page Hi there. I'm writting you this message to ask two things: if Extraxi continues to attempt making the Phantoon article his b***h (yes, he wrote that) when he returns from his ban, should I restrict myself from doing anything to the article and come straight to you for assistance? Also, you posted on my page saying that I had made some comments that could be considered uncivil in the article talkpage despite me doing, what I believe was, my absolute best in staying calm. In the past, I have seen others who discuss with Extraxi rendered, out of frustration, into profanity-screaming individuals. The only thing I can see in my posts which could be considered uncivil is when I said that his theory (on Phantoon growing larger thanks to the Bottle ship) was silly. If that's the case, I'd like you to know that I said it because he first considered anyone who believed the Federation had a role in Phantoon's return, was an idiot and utter moron. I want to do my best to prevent repeating my mistakes. Thank you for your time.(Latinlingo 23:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC)) :If you have any problems with Extraxi, or any other user really, that brings you to that level, notify me or another administrator (or both). As for what I considered uncivil, I just thought the whole exchange was getting out of hand. I thought it'd be best if warnings went all around. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I was looking for a user by the name of Ccalen. It could possibly just be an IRC name for this user, I wish to find this user to have a discussion with he/she. Thank you for aiding me in my search. Tangible 21:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC) FL, i have already answered his question. We need to keep his true identity a secret for the moment. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Pardon me? His TRUE identity? So he isn't just another user on IRC. I politely request the name of this user. This seems like a very bad way to welcome new users. You wouldn't want me to report this would you? Certainly it would be very bad if the admins were hiding things from new users! Tangible 22:16, November 30, 2010 (UTC) FastLizard4, I would like to alert you to a message I left on RoyboyX's talk page. Please deal with this situation accordingly. Tangible 02:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC) In RoyboyX's defense let me issue you this following statement. RoyboyX WAS SET UP. There is no dispute over this point. Now let me tell you why. Look at the following conversations, near to the bottom: http://science.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Morboso http://science.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RoyboyX Review these carefully, you'll notice the time and date this was posted. You'll also begin to notice Tangible's name there. Then, not a day later, Tangible appears here requesting Ccalen. You know who Ccalen is. I know who Ccalen is. Then what was Tangible's excuse for coming searching for Ccalen? That he's a great motivator! Only a select few on this wiki have had the pleasure to meet Ccalen! And yet, Tangible's account was only created YESTERDAY. How could he hear of someone through someone in less than a day! Even overruling that, Tangible appears to have full knowledge of how to use a wiki! Including IRC! How could this possibly be? My theory is that Tangible was sent here to get information about Ccalen, it also didn't hurt him to antagonize RBX either! Knowing RBX's compulsive nature (no offense) Tangible used it to his advantage, by denying everything and making sure to ask RBX, who is NOT an admin (meaning that he would have to be chosen out of the blue) Tangible was able to make sure that two goals would be achieved. On this thesis alone, you should be able to make out the holes in Tangible's story. RBX should not be banned. Mach9 20:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I request that you review my statement and deal with Tangible accordingly. Please get back to me on your decision. Mach9 01:06, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I see... I certainly hope that you don't think I WAS Murky and Observer. But not Tangible. I will take what you said into account. Thank you for insulting my argument skills. I will be off then. Mach9 01:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the warm welcome FastLizard4. You're very nice, and I should warn you that I have little to no Metroid experience. In other words, I've never played a metroid game in my life so I don't know how much help I can be, but I'll do my best! Once again, thanks and nice talking to you. PhantomHeartless5 20:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Skin Its terrible! Lime green??? Who did this :O Metroid101 21:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I thought I was the only one seeing this... the green-on-pink with the links is really quite hideous, not to mention all but unreadable.--AdmiralSakai 21:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, whatever it was, it's gone now.... let's hope it does not come back.--AdmiralSakai 22:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I never said I knew, I only said it might.AnyGuy 08:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and hey! Thanks for the welcome, I appreciate it, I would also love it if you came and visited the Lily Team Wiki- the link is here http://www.lilyteam.wikia.com/wiki/lilyteam as I am running it on my own and could do with some help. Best of Luck. Leia Stone 14:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Leia Stone xcx aka Renee` Vegas Lily Team Manager Bot Job. Would you mind using that marvellous bot of yours to remove the category "hybrids" from all articles in the category "cyborgs"? Hybrids now directly includes Cyborgs.--AdmiralSakai 00:13, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. I'll run it once I have the time to work out the command I'll have to feed it to make it do that. :P (It'll happen in the next four hours) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) The bot finished its run; a total of 5 pages were changed. If you spot an error it made, report it to me. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:57, December 29, 2010 (UTC) A Funny Metroid Game Hiya FastLizard, I was snooping about on the internet, and I came across a Metroid flash game. I don't think it was an official game, but I am interested to hear whether you want me to write an article about it or not. Let me know. Wonderwalrus 17:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Something Sorry, but you without actuel reason took out most of my edits which annoyed me greatly, and on yer talk page, i have read some pretty nasty things. If it will allow me to edit, I'll quit insulting anyone.AnyGuy 07:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about information I put, not because of spelling, people do that all the time, no I meant that the information I put about Marines, was deleted because of "Pure Speculation". There's a lot of speculation in Wikipedia pages, so things make sense. Leave me alone please.AnyGuy 08:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Not much of my edits are play edit's okay. End of discussion.AnyGuy 08:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for misspelling, it's just that I'm a diabetic, and I'm low and my hands are a little shaky. Sorry for all the trouble.AnyGuy 08:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't say sorry; do something about it. Many web browsers today have some sort of built-in spell checking. If yours does, use it; but if not, Wikipedia has a nice chart here listing which browsers have built-in spell checking (look under the Spell checking column; examples of common browsers that include spell checking are Mozilla Firefox and Google Chrome). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure Okay.AnyGuy 11:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) A Little Problem Hey FastLizard4. I'm writing to tell you that there's a little problem with the MB page. It's like this, when I try to save my edits, it runs out of memory. At first I thought that it was my computer, but now I'm starting to think that it's a glitch because I tried editing the page while I was at school today and the same thing happened. Please message me when you get the chance. PhantomHeartless5 02:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC)